


The Snot-Nosed Pissbaby Series

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GamTav pee/desperation/diaper kink fics! feel free to request a chapter :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pee at the Park

Your name is Tavros Nitram, and you're having a wonderful day at the park with your boyfriend.

You decided to go to the park with him earlier today- he's like a dog; he needs to be walked occasionally or he'll be bouncing off the walls from his pent-up energy. 

He bounds along the sidewalk ungracefully, commentating on the beauty of nature every few minutes. You trail beside him, happy to hear his childlike euphemisms and metaphors for the miraculous wonders of nature. He stops every once in a while to ask how you're doing; as soon as you insist that you're fine, he smiles and goes back to his passionate speech about "mother nature's bitchtits wicked children." 

You're talking with him about how wonderful butterflies are when you feel a pang in your blatter. You figure it's nothing too bad, you can roll over to the bathroom at any time. You continue your conversation with your lover; yes, you think a butterfly could cause a hurricane. No, you don't think butterflies taste like butter. No, you're pretty sure you shouldn't use butter for lube-- no, Gamzee, you don't want to try that. No, Gamzee, melted butter is hot and should not be used anywhere around the rectal area. No, you're pretty sure- 

Another pang in your blatter hits. You cringe; this one is stronger than the previous one. 

"You okay bro? Looks like you just stubbed your toe." He paused for a moment. "Shit- I mean-" 

You snort at Gamzee's slip up. "I'm okay, Gamzee. I just, uh." You trail off. You're uncomfortable with matters of the bathroom. You think it's gross and unnecessary to have to use the bathroom in general.

Gamzee looks at you inquisitively, then shrugs. "I know what ya mean man, sometimes I get random cringes." You're pretty sure that's not normal, but okay, you tell him. "Naw man, you know, sometimes a motherfucker's gotta motherfuckin' get his cringe on. It's like- okay," 

He begins a long speech about how if a motherfucker don't all up n' cringe every once in a while, their face'll freeze up. You're pretty sure it's bullshit, but you don't tell him that.

As time passes, you forget about the pangs of urgency in your bladder. You and Gamzee talk about anything and everything as you wander through the park, following the paths and trails that wind their way through the forest and fields. The sun starts to go down; you suggest that the both of you start heading home before the things that go bump in the night start their reign of terror. Gamzee agrees, and you start back down the path from whence you came. 

As you come to a fork in the road you realize that you have no idea where you are. 

Gamzee shrugs it off. 

"I guess mother nature just wants us to get our groove on outside," he says, grin on his face. You chuckle nervously. 

Gamzee plops himself down in your lap. You let out a yelp as he presses against your sensitive bladder, forgetting how full it was. You accidentally push your boyfriend off your lap as your hands shoot down to grab your dick. 

He blinks and looks up at you, surprised. 

"If ya didn't want me to sit in your lap, you just had to say, bro. Sorry to motherfuckin' invade your space like that." He looks embarrassed, but you can't bring yourself to explain why you did what you did. "It's-it's alright." You say, blush spreading across your face as you evade his eyes. 

You walk together in silence until you come upon a hiker. You're squirming in your seat from the contractions from your bladder, but Gamzee doesn't seem to notice as he wanders up to the patron to ask for directions. She point you in the right direction, and you hastily dash off in the direction she points. 

The sun is still setting, and your arms are tired. Thank god you can see a restroom on the horizon. Your bladder feels so damn tight- you're almost certain you can't hold it any more, you're so damn full. You try to steer yourself uphill, but your arms are feeling too weak. You huff and puff, trying to make yourself defy gravity to get up this god forsaken hill. The exertion makes piss squirt out of your cock; you yelp and clamp your hands to your crotch as quickly as you can. You call to Gamzee to come help you up the hill, but he doesn't come. You hastily look around for your boyfriend, only to see him over by a bed of tulips, taking his time to sniff each and every one before picking it. 

" _Gamzee!_ " You yell as your bladder tightens again. His head snaps up, and he grins, moseying over to you, forgetting his flowers behind. 

"Yeah bro?" He chuckles. 

"I need to get up this hill."

He nods. "Alright bro, just a motherfuckin' minute, I gotta go finish picking flowers for ya." He turns to keep walking, but you yell his name again. 

"Gamzee,  _please,_ " you beg, face flushed as a small pool of urine seeps into your underwear, "if I don't get to that bathroom, I'll," you bite your lip, face red as a beet, "I-I'll..." you sigh, looking at the ground. "...I'll pee myself." you mumble. 

Gamzee blinks. 

"Oh, bro, that's nothin' to be worried about!" He insists. "I've peed myself before, it's no big deal." "GAMZEE." "I'm just sayin' that pee, it's like- okay man, so like,"

He begins a ramble on something that has absolutely nothing to do with pee, and you slam your hand into your face. You try to whimper for him to shut up and bring you to the fucking bathroom already, but nothing comes out but a pitiful whine. 

This it it, you think, you're gonna piss yourself in front of your boyfriend. What if someone else sees? What if you have to go home with soaking wet pants?! You- you don't care, you have to pee so bad, you're leaking, it's coming out--

You try to unzip your fly, but it's in vain. Your shaky hands can barely unbutton your pants. 

And then, you burst.

You feel hot urine seeping into your underwear. The warm liquid spreads over your crotch, under your ass, into the seat of your wheelchair. You feel the rancid liquid dripping down your tan legs, soaking into your socks and forming a small puddle under you. Gamzee has stopped talking, and in turn stands across from you, staring as your pee falls to the ground.

At first, you moan in relief- your bladder empties itself, and it sends chills of pleasure through your body. 

Then, embarrassment. You are looking your boyfriend straight in the eyes as you piss yourself in public. You just know he's judging you. You know he's gonna think you're gross and pathetic- and then you start crying. Tears form in your eyes and cascade down your bright red face. It's over, everything's over. Gamzee's gonna think you're pitiful, and you are, you are pathetic and gross and, and-

You wail at him to stop looking at you. 

"G-Ga-a-amzee! St-stop loo-oo-ooking at me-e-e!" You sniffle. This is the worst thing that's ever happened to you, it has to be. You're pissing yourself and crying in  _public_ and your boyfriend is gonna break up with you.

You feel the stream trickle off, but mostly you feel your piss-soaked pants. Your shorts are completely covered in your urine- even your shirt is! You can feel your damp, yellow-tinted socks. You feel the wet bottom of your seat. You choke back another sob.

You hiccup and sniffle as you wipe tears off your face. 

"So-so now you probably wanna-wanna break u-up with me," you mummer. Silence. 

Then, you feel a pair of thick, warm lips on your own. Your eyes widen in shock. 

"Gamzee, I-I'm covered in..." you trail off. "I know, brother." 

He wraps his gangly arms around you. "It's alright man. It's my fault."

You nod. "It-it kind of is," 

He moves back. "It's okay man. Here," he picks you up from your piss-stained chair. You gasp. "N-no! You'll get, uh... p-pee on you." He disregards your statement as he starts trekking up the hill. "It's alright, man." 

You reach the top of the hill and he pushes the bathroom door open. He rests you on the toilet and pulls out his cell phone. 

After a short conversation with who you assume is Karkat, he gently tosses his phone onto the sink counter. 

He takes your pants off- you assume it's so you won't have to be completely uncomfortable. 

"Now, let's get you all up n' cared for."

It turns out 'cared for' is another term for a stellar feel-better blowjob.

 


	2. The Incredible Adult Baby Juggalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee is a winy baby.

"Daddy?"

You are awoken by the sound of your lover. 

"Daddy, wake up." You groan; it's too early in the morning for Gamzee. You love him to death, but you can only handle your sweet little boy past nine. 

"Daddy!" He nearly yells, and this one gets you to open your eyes. 

You see your loved one kneeling beside your bed, a sopping diaper covering his lower half, a Peter Pan t-shirt (which you so lovingly bought him) adorning his torso. He avoids eye contact with you, a blush covering his face. He tugs at the bottom of his shirt as though he's trying to hide his obviously filthy diaper. You sit up in your bed and give your lover an inquisitive look. 

"What's wrong?" you ask, rubbing your eyes. 

He avoids your gaze, blush deepening. "I. I uh." He tugs at the bottom of his shirt again. "I was a big boy and put on my own diaper!" You nod as excitedly as you can for- you glance at the clock- eight a.m. "I see that. Good job!" you tell him, voice raspy with sleep. 

"Yeah! It was kinda hard at first, but then I-" he shakes his head, his wild mass of curls flying about. "Anyway, I put it on, and I waited for you to get up, and I guess I waited too long, and I, uh." He bites his lip. "I had an accident."

You nod understandingly. "It's okay." You pet his head, making him grin. "That's what diapers are for."

"Why didn't you change yourself?" You asked after a moment. 

Gamzee bashfully looks up at you.  _God,_ you love it when he does that. He looks so innocent, so cute. "Because," he said, then hesitates. "I like it when you do it."

You feel a wave of arousal hit you when he says that. The way he says it- oh, God. You've heard him say it before. 

_"Why didn't you just touch yourself while I was gone?" "I like it when you do it."_

_"Why didn't you wash your own hair?" "I like it when you do it."_

_"Why don't you be the dom this time?" "I like it when you do it."_

You shudder a bit before getting up. 

"Sure, I'll change you," you tell him, and he squeaks with happiness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was rlly short im sorry!! maybe I'll add more later?


End file.
